


Улыбайся и не боли

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Characters Death, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Время продолжает бежать, приближая час отмщения. И тогда кровь польется ручьями. Реками. Океанами. А пока улыбайся, улыбайся и не боли.





	Улыбайся и не боли

**Author's Note:**

> На арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c846520/v846520019/7c1de/uJSOveMSqHw.jpg Нифига конечно, у меня фигня выходит))) Куда же нам без около религиозных мыслей, мертвых Пауков и хедканонов).Эмори. прости, я сделала все, что могла, но опять чистого слэша не получилась, он у меня элементами проскакивает тут и там....

— За все приходится платить, и чем выше забираешься, тем больше растет цена, — тонкие, красиво очерченные губы складываются в полу-улыбку. Алые струйки крови изо рта текут по острому подбородку, пачкая светлую кожу груди. Куроро не решается смотреть выше, в ее глаза. Она сидит на белом покрывале кровати, совсем рядом с ним, держа в руках голову Кортопи. Куроро откидывается на подушку, пододвигаясь ближе к Шалнарку. Чужая огромная тень заслоняет свет в комнате. Уво, с его-то ростом, неудобно находиться в такой комнате, поэтому он сидит, склонившись к бледному лицу Шалнарка. Его огромная лапища мягко ерошит светлые волосы. Поразительный контраст — чудовищная сила и странная, невероятная нежность. Куроро позволяет себе улыбнуться. Сейчас можно расслабиться — он в кругу семьи. Все, кто начал делить с ним эту ношу, здесь. Даже до боли знакомый силуэт в черном плаще застыл в углу, пряча светлые, ледяные глаза за неровной челкой. Грудь Шалнарка мягко вздымается, ресницы слегка подрагивают. Во сне он кажется еще моложе, мягче, словно вновь превращаясь в босоногого сироту из Метеорита. Куроро поворачивается к нему лицом, вздыхая знакомый запах — тонкий, едва ощутимый — металла и детского мыла от его волос. Единственное, что кажется инородным — кислородная маска на лице, и очерченные тяжелыми черными тенями глаза. Куроро концентрируется на дыхании Шалнарка, подстраивая свое собственное, дыша в такт, как делал много ночей до этого.  _Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох._  
  
      Он продолжает чувствовать взгляды на себе, сосредоточенные, продолжающие ожидать. В комнате тяжело пахнет чужой кровью и смертью, и сам Шалнарк словно уже одной ногой в могиле. Если в Куроро еще есть что-то, похожее на сердце, оно сжимается и кровоточит. Эти люди — оторванные лапки Паука, трагические воспоминания, не более чем призраки, тени, оставшиеся от тех, кого он когда-то признал семьей. Тени, что может видеть только Лидер Паука, настолько крепка их связь. Тени, продолжающие идти по его следам, не отомщенные, беспокойные души, что не могут найти последнего пристанища и после смерти. И мысль видеть среди них Шалнарка разворачивает у него плоть под ребрами.  _Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох._  
  
      Ладонь Шалнарка больше его собственной, пальцы чуть короче, но кожа у него теплая и мягкая, и Куроро может чувствовать сильный, ровный пульс. Он сплетает их пальцы, наслаждаясь теплом его руки. Шал улыбается светлее всех, и на его левой щеке появляется небольшая ямочка. Только одна, но это придает ему уникальности. Куроро нравится его улыбка, и ему нравится улыбаться в ответ. Шалнарка трудно не любить — если он привязывается к кому-то, то он готов на все ради этого человека, его искренность и доверие — это драгоценность, которая принадлежит Пауку и самому Куроро. И Куроро готов защищать свое до последнего. Шал, с его ненавязчивой заботой и внимательностью, действительно безжалостен и решителен, и этот контраст одна из немногих вещей, способных заворожить Куроро. Он крепче сжимает чужую руку, не обращая внимания на кровь, текущую по лицу Шалнарка.  _Вдох-выдох._  
  
      — Почему Господь забирает самых лучших? — мягкий, вкрадчивый голос с бархатными интонациями не сочетается с холодом в светлых глазах с узкими зрачками. — Чтобы они не испортились. Не прогнили, как перезрелые яблоки в июльскую жару, — длиннопалые руки, больше похожие на больших, бледных пауков, бережно стирают кровь со лба Шалнарка. Куроро наблюдает за чужими движениями, воскрешая в своей памяти скуластое лицо с красивыми, крупными чертами.  
  
      — Мы все Дети Божьи, и он всех нас любит, — вторит ему Паку. Ее пальцы перебирают длинные волосы Кортопи, распутывая их от колтунов. Куроро лишь усмехается. Любовь Господа к таким, как они, весьма сомнительна. Им точно не светят райские кущи. Но все они дети Божьи. Он за всех искупил их грехи. Даже за него, носящего имя Падшего ангела, пошедшего против Него. Самый прекрасный ангел, любимец Господа. Куроро закрывает глаза. Что за ирония. Кому, как не ему, верить в Бога?  
  
      — И не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого, — шепчут губы Кортопи. Простынь под Шалнарком пропитана кровью. Чужие пальцы больше не дарят тепло, и Куроро отпускает ладонь Шалнарка.  
      — Аминь, — задумчиво говорит Куроро, прикасаясь к стигмату на лбу, чувствуя, как медленно разрушается пелена сна.  
  
      Куроро — это продуманная паутина планов и тонкой манипуляции с черным пауком-смертью в углу. Убийца, вор, кровожадный ублюдок. О таких, как он, говорят с ужасом и гадливым презрением, смотрят, как на заразу, отравляющую мирную и спокойную жизнь общества. Ему все равно. Куроро носит метку смерти, как знамя, Куроро метит ею свою семью, хладнокровно позволяя отрывать лапки Паука, лишь бы жил Паук. Остатки чего-то, что люди называют сердцем, кровят у него в груди, когда он видит лицо Шалнарка — белое, почти пластмассовое, с темными провалами зрачков и голубой радужкой. Шал — с приветливой улыбкой, с ямочкой на левой щеке, покрыт кровью и совершенно точно НЕ дышит. Шал пополняет ряды призраков у него за спиной и нежно улыбается ему в изгиб шеи. Обвивает крепкими, сильными руками и держит, не позволяя упасть. Стук у него в груди становится тише. Куроро выпрямляется и улыбается. Время продолжает бежать, приближая час отмщения. И тогда кровь польется ручьями. Реками. Океанами.  
  
      А пока улыбайся, улыбайся и не боли.


End file.
